Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos - Drama Track Translations
This article contains a translation from the drama tracks in Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos. Notes *Found on The Mega Man Network, compiled by gngfn and Tim on The Mega Man Network's old site. *''Will 4: With Our Justice'' translated and compiled by Protozantetsu http://web.archive.org/web/20071026040200/http://geocities.com/protozantetsu/RTRZTelos1.txt This resource documents translations made by gngfn and FireMan/IHZ for the drama tracks included on the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos album. For form's sake, it should be noted that this set of translations does not include "Diary Alouette's Good Day" due to its size. ---- Drama tracks Retrospect 1: Elf Wars Cyber-elf X: Zero... You can do it... You... Cyber-elf X: The radiance of lives born from the stars... The cries of the machines created to resemble humans... The flames of the conflicts that arose from their ideas... None of these reaches here anymore. The scenes that rise from the depths of my consciousness as it melts away into the electronic abyss engulfed in silence, Zero, are my memories of the battlefield of a century ago when I fought together with you. What I can hear, is the last words you left behind a hundred years ago. (Cut to X's memories of his and Zero's final battle against Omega.) X: I...we...are not fighting to enslave anyone. We are not fighting to injure anyone. We just...want to create a world where everyone can cooperate! Omega: Guooooo... Zero: Omega...after fighting with my other self, I finally understood. What kind of battles I have been fighting up to now. What my hesitation was up to now. Now I can say. My power isn't meant for destruction. It exists to protect my friends that believe in me! (Zero attacks Omega.) Zero: Begone! My nightmare! X: Farewell, my destiny. X & Zero: Final Strike!! (Cut to the room where Zero is sealing himself away.) Reploid Scientist: There hasn't been time for a complete sealing. Since the suspension of his functions has already begun, I don't know whether a satisfying conversation will be possible. X: Zero. Zero: X...? X: ...Will you be all right like this? Even though you've been fighting for everyone's sake...in a state like this. Zero: As long as I'm around... the bloodstained history will repeat itself. X: Something like that...what are you talking about, Zero! Zero: I've been constantly thinking... For whom...for what...must we Reploids kill one another... Even at such a time...you kept believing in humans... I trust you as my friend... So...the words of the humans whom you believe in...I want to believe in. (An alarm goes off.) X: Stop! Stop the sealing right now! Zero: It's okay, X.. It's already... half... (Zero drifts off.) Record 1: Clockwork Apple (The voice of TK-31 narrates in the background.) TK-31: My name is..no..as one of the members of Neo Arcadia's city administration bureau, I had no name. If a "name" is just a simple means of recognition, it is my serial number, TK-31. This series of numbers is what served as my name. In order to constantly maintain the humans' utopia, a strict administrative organization, consisting of a large number of mass-produced Reploids like us, and a group of high-class Repliroids with real names, was necessary. The human society satisfied by the calm-hearted peace was replaced in number by the society of Repliroids with advanced functionality. I loved the system of the city Neo Arcadia, so supremely well-managed... Heheheheheh. Yes, up until the moment I took that word as my name! (Cut to TK-31 with several coworkers.) Coworker A: Look. It's Harpuia... Coworker B: So he really has been traveling with the current survey. Coworker C: If it involves even those guys from the administration bureau and the Hunters, it must be on a large scale. It's supposed to be very dangerous... a great treasure sleeping. TK-31: Hey, you... would you stop that chatter over there? Harpuia (in the background): ....Get the supply team going. Good. You are only to collect just the data that is here. Avoid independent action, and report any situations to the accompanying Hunters. TK-31: For an information facility from the previous age that kept the prototypes to have been discovered here is extremely unusual. It's natural that Master Harpuia, representing Master X's administration from the scientific branch, would come to supervise on-site. Actually, he should consider it an honor.. Heheheheh.. (Cut to a scene where TK-31 and others discover the Submerged Library.) Investigator A: The electricity is working..here? TK-31: It looks like a huge library. Investigator B: Whoa..there's an amazing number of doors. What could so many rooms possibly.. Investigator B: ..H, hey! TK-31: At that time, I..had no idea what I was doing. That I would wander as though guided by something into the deepest data room and eat of the forbidden fruit that was the fragments of history sealed away in the darkness.. That reality would spread out unbidden before my eyes, and lift the veil.. (TK-31 explores the area and uncovers hidden data about the Elf Wars.) TK-31: What is this data room...? Ah...aah! Th, this is... the huge power that led the world to destruction... Dark Elf. The above-first-degree war criminal, Doctor Weil. The end of the Elf Wars... the operation to completely control Reploids... This is Master X! What... what are they fighting against... Omega...? What... what is this record...! I've never seen or heard anything like this! That reminds me..that at the research facility in Area 7, the Baby Elves from the time of the great war are stored.. (Suddenly an alarm goes off.) TK-31: Huh? Wh-what...! An overflow?! History is rewinding... Th-the Irregular Wars... the Sigma Antibody Program... Mother Elf... L-light... Saving the world... The birth of hope... This is... Project Elpis! Harpuia: You! What are you doing over there? TK-31: Huh..! Harpuia: What's the matter... what are you trembling at? Like I said... you were supposed to just gather data. (Harpuia disables the alarm.) Harpuia: Someone like you, even if you were just interested and following your disgraceful curiosity..still shouldn't know pointless things. It doesn't matter. Forget everything you have just seen. Serial number..TK-31. Record 2: Irregular Passion (The voice of TK-31 continues to narrate.) TK-31: After that survey, I returned to Neo Arcadia and would have spent a week there. During an ordinary day passing peacefully, I felt like that incident was nothing more than some kind of hallucination, as though it had been an illusion projected by signal noise in my memory banks. Yes, no matter what I had seen, it was completely impossible for my feelings about Neo Arcadia to change at all. (Cut to scene with TK-31 and another Reploid.) Reploid: Hey. Don't you think the energy distribution quotas here have become stricter? TK-31: We administration bureau Repliroids are treated well despite that. I have no complaints. Reploid: Hmph. That isn't all. The Irregular arrest rate has risen 8 percent. There has never been such an increase... until now. There's a lot of talk that there were no abnormalities in the group that was retired. Did you hear? The group that escaped staged an armed uprising, and engaged in Resistance act... TK-31: What are you trying to say! Just who are you...? Reploid: I'm HE-22. I managed environmental preserves from the pre-war days on the environmental bureau. TK-31: Preserves..? Oh yeah... you presented the report on that survey. HE-22: Yeah. I made the presentation. That... submerged city was deleted from the records. You must notice it too. Something is happening..it's reached a very dangerous level. TK-31: Hey! If you keep talking like that, I'll report you to the police! HE-22: You don't get it! What is happening lately... to the Repliroids involved in that survey... (As the two speak, a group of Irregular Hunters arrives.) TK-31: Huh?! Harpuia: Nobody move! This is a warrant from the Hachishinkan. Serial number TK-31. You have been designated as an Irregular for treason against the state! I'm taking you into custody. TK-31: I, I...? An Irregular...? Harpuia: We will regard any who resist as Irregulars and retire them here! (As Harpuia speaks, an explosion occurs.) Harpuia: What? The Resistance?! HE-22: TK-31! This way! TK-31: I... treason...? No... Neo Arcadia thinks I... thinks I..!* (Cut to a scene later, in the sewers, after HE-22 and TK-31 have made their escape.) HE-22: Looks like we got away. Hey, keep it together, TK-31! It's all right. The intelligence you have will be indispensable for freeing our comrades who are going to be retired on false pretenses. We've been watching carefully for an opportunity to get you out, since you are acquainted with Neo Arcadia's internal conditions and participated in that survey. First, let's get out of here. We'll set up a base of operations. We'll collect the Resistance members scattered around and make preparations for a rebellion. TK-31: First.. there's still something I have to do here. Let's head to the research facility in Area 7. HE-22: Area 7...? But that's crazy! In the middle of this tight security! TK-31: I want to find out what's going on there! That's why we have to! HE-22: What..are you saying is there? Hey! Are you listening to me?! TK-31! TK-31: Heheheheheh.. Stop calling me by my serial number. My name is really... Elpis! I am the one who was chosen to become the hope of all the Repliroids being oppressed in Neo Arcadia! To do that, Baby Elves, I'll need your... your power! That's right... power... more power!! *The translator notes that there wasn't actually any verb here, and that he did his best with the source material to come up with a passable English version. Decision: Eight Gentle Judges (The scene opens in the council of the Hachishinkan Eight Gentle Judges.) Cubit Foxtar: Silence! Tretista Kelverian: Judgment! Childre Inarabitta: The simple solution to the current situation that the wicked crime of harm to humans is becoming common, preventing reoccurrence, from the standpoint of general precaution is that the serial number Repliroids must be commanded to be punished severely. Therefore, in the name of the true sovereign Lord X, we designate him as an Irregular. He is to be retired for scrap.(1) Tretista Kelverian: Designated as Irregular! Copy X: Today's trial concerning Irregular security is hereby adjourned.(1) (Later, some of the Judges speak to each other.) Childre Inarabitta: I can't understand Master X's verdict today. Cubit Foxtar: Inarabitta! You speak recklessly. As protectors of the law, we judges are not perfect to the point of verifying the circumstances he used as a defense. Childre Inarabitta: But, Foxstar. Since after all it wasn't known what he ended up seeing, don't you think that designating him as Irregular without lengthy deliberation was too hasty a decision? It's not like we didn't have more time to discuss it... Deathtanz Mantisk: And if I thought I had to take an unnecessary life with these hands... it would be a weight on my mind. Indeed, that my sickles are dull should be proof of peace. Tretista Kelverian: Hm. But, it's also true that there are humans who cannot just put aside their fear of Irregulars. Mantisk. The laws that we are to protect are for humans' sake. It's hard on us as Repliroids, but... Master X... has been changed. (Harpuia approaches.) Harpuia: Kelverian. Tretista Kelverian: Ah, it's... Sir Sage!(2) Harpuia: What you said just now... I will pretend that I didn't hear it. As for the recent increase in Irregulars, it's the incompetence of us Four Guardians as well. The one to blame for today's verdict... could it have been me? Tretista Kelverian: Take care of yourself, Sir Sage. The same as Master X, you are a light that shines on everyone. Please don't blame yourself. It becomes a breeding ground for dangerous thoughts, the reform of the Irregular reserve troops.(3) Preventative treatment, that is, the correction of causes of stress, is necessary. But, the founding principle of Neo Arcadia naturally was to be cooperation between humans and Repliroids... Master X... A better decision... Translator's Footnotes: #Some of the legal language here did not appear in any of the dictionaries I checked, and people more skilled in Japanese than I didn't know what it meant either. I think I got the gist of it, in any case. #Harpuia is called "Kenshou-dono" here, a combination of "kenshou," his title, which means something like "wise leader" and was translated "sage" in MMZ2; and "dono," a formal suffix usually used for knights and the like. #Could mean either that about reforming Irregulars gives rise to dangerous thoughts, or perhaps that the reforms instituted among the Irregulars cause the Neo Arcadian Repliroids to get subversive ideas. Diary: Alouette's Good Day Due to its length, Diary: Alouette's Good Day has its own page. The gist of this particular track was Alouette going on and on about the Baby Elves, and how she came to decide upon their names - Crea (to create), and Prea (to pray). Will 1: Weil Numbers (The scene opens as Fefnir and Leviathan battle Omega inside the Forbidden Ark.) Leviathan: Aaaahh! Fefnir: Now you've done it..I'll blow you to pieces! (Fefnir fires but gets smashed by Omega's claw.) Fefnir: Augh! Omega: Guooooo... (Cut to Harpuia musing to himself.) Harpuia: The release of the Dark Elf once resonated with Omega, the Devil Reploid who plunged the world into terror. When the apparition calling himself Doctor Weil appeared in front of me, I knew that the utopia Neo Arcadia was no more than illusion created at the end of the bloody battle. But if the friends I spent my life with, fought with, made promises with, the sworn enemies I fought my hardest against, were all a dream... That couldn't be. Otherwise everything in this world would be an illusion. All the power, all the deceit, were now to reveal a history steeped in madness. (Chatter from various parties is heard.) ???: Emergency Floor Center! ???: The delegation? Send it over there. ???: Master X has been brought back! ???: That Weil..what could they have done together... ???: Well... if they prepare the data and don't analyze it... ???: They should bring him in by force! ???: That is... the orders are coming down from Master X that he is canceling his exile, and appointing him as an important government official. (A Neo Arcadian Subordinate speaks with Harpuia regarding Fefnir and Leviathan.) Subordinate: Master Harpuia! Master X is... Harpuia: ...What's happening with Fefnir and Leviathan's condition? Subordinate: That is... Doctor Weil's instructions take the highest priority. Since the maintenance team, along with the medical support team, has its hands full at the moment.. Harpuia: What did you say...?! (A Human converses with Harpuia next regarding his comrades.) Human: Master Harpuia. Harpuia: You..! Only three people? Human: Yes, when we heard that those two had suffered serious injuries, we came as fast as we could. At a time like this, there's little we humans can do. Harpuia: I'm sorry. ..Well, how are they doing? Human: Well. We gave them the best treatment we could, but apparently they lost consciousness as soon as the transfer was complete, and now, their condition remains critical. As for when they'll wake up..we don't.. (Later, Harpuia converses with members of the Eight Gentle Judges. He can clearly see changes in their personalities.) Childre Inarabitta: Aahh, what, you finally got back, Harpuia. You're pretty slow for someone who can fly. Hey! Hurry up and get those two pieces of scrap metal and free up the room! Harpuia: What...! Deathtanz Mantisk: Kyahahahaha... Want us to help you dispose of them? Since it's been this long and you still haven't stopped the Resistance, you're about to be fired. Neo Arcadia doesn't have enough extra energy to waste it on failures. Harpuia: Watch your mouth! Those two went to fight against the Devil Repliroid so the tragedy of a century ago wouldn't be repeated! Tretista Kelverian Goruruuaahhh...! Stop your whining, you little gnat! We have to prepare for Lord Weil. It doesn't matter what happens with your friends! Harpuia: Did you say... Lord... Weil? You... what are you talking about?! Cubit Foxtar: Ohoho... While you were lollygagging around, Lord Weil gave us an upgrade. Yes... somehow it's so refreshing... it's a good feeling! Hoohohoho...! Harpuia: What?! Childre Inarabitta: You're not too quick on the uptake. Since you couldn't handle that idiot from somewhere calling himself Zero, we have to take care of the disruption. Hey! There isn't enough room for Lord Weil's research. Get out of the way already, blockhead! Harpuia: Ch... All Weil's doing... I won't leave Neo Arcadia... the future of humans... to your loose idea of justice any longer! Will 2: Light and Shadow (Cyber-elf X meets Phantom inside Cyberspace.) Cyber-elf X: Phantom... finally we were able to meet. Phantom: In this kind of shape, this interval I was probably able to meet with you... Cyber-elf X: Yeah. You already... know about Zero, don't you? Phantom: With your will. I've had the honor to know everything. He... Cyber-elf X: He is now... fighting for humans, for Repliroids. Won't you lend him your power? Phantom: ...My darkness... serves no other light but you. Is not his sword of fidelity protecting humans and Repliroids able to be sufficient? ... Regarding myself being able... I simply ascertain nothing but that. I too... became to the blade. Cyber-elf X: You don't... change. Phantom: A thing that will simply change like that cannot be called loyalty. Cyber-elf X: I understand. You have that unshaken heart I trust. I also trust Zero, he surely has overcome everything. (An unrecognizable sound effect is heard.) Phantom: Hm? Cyber-elf X: This feeling is... them, isn't it? Phantom: I'm not sure, but was Omega broken by him...? Cyber-elf X: Perhaps... Let's go, Phantom. Phantom: With your will. Will 3: Stand and Fight (Cyber-elf X and Phantom stand in front of the injured Fefnir and Leviathan.) Cyber-elf X: They suffered terrible damage, didn't they? Are you alright? Phantom: Awaken! Master X is in front of you. Leviathan: ..... U...n..! ...Hu! Phantom...? Master X! Fefnir: Aan... ..Hu! Hu...oi oi, did we regretably perish? Phantom: No. You right now are no drifting interim between life and death. I have already long parted with my body, but you two should still return and be parting from us. And then the thing you should do is expected to remain. Cyber-elf X: That's right. There is a thing I wish to request of you. Leviathan: Something you wish to request...? Cyber-elf X: In Neo Arcadia, no, throughout the world, because of the Repliroids, chaos is occurring. The Dark Elf and Omega's resonance is brainwashing all of the Repliroids, Weil's thoughts of control, dismay, and then the prelude of his vengeance will likely have begun. Leviathan: Weil...!? Fefnir: Shit... Dark Elf was able to be broken down and passed over to the hand of the that old man...? Cyber-elf X: With things the way they are, the tragedy of the Elf Wars could repeat a second time. In order to be able to stop that, the influence of brainwashing can't be undertaken by you two, and it can't be just Zero. Fefnir: De, so it can be the way of you ordering us to help Zero. Heh.. If yoouu saay soo, I will come out once. I intend on getting used to meeting that damn guy, eh. I will surely strike down Zero! Leviathan: That is the same way for me... Even if you may give me that order, I will never have a feeling of friendship with Zero, wa. He is... my game. Cyber-elf X: Is that so... Leviathan: Yes. However... Things like Weil are also my game and cannot be taken away! Fefnir: Thaat's riightah! First, before I waste Zero, I'll borrow and return that bastard, Omega. Heh, he won't be able to underestimate the name of Toushou. Cyber-elf X: You two... Fefnir & Leviathan: Master X, now, once you give us our orders! Cyber-elf X: A.... Fefnir, Leviathan, I want you to protect all the very weak things from Weil and Omega's threatening influence. You can do it, can't you. Fefnir & Leviathan: Leave it to us! By all means, betting on our pride! Fefnir: Hey! What will you do, Phantom? Phantom: The darkness drifts my decision. There are times here when it should form in me. Leviathan: That's right... haa.. it can be a long time before we four can meet. It's a bit deplorable. Cyber-elf X: Well then, let's return. You two should go protect that world! Will 4: With Our Justice (Harpuia attacks several enemies while invading Weil's domain.) Harpuia: Get away... from there! Hn, haah! (Explosions are heard.) Harpuia: ...! Against this many, I'm outnumbered.. Fefnir: Oraoraorahh! (More explosions.) Fefnir: What's this? What a surprise to see you complaining. Good thing I was here, then! Hup! Leviathan: But we're a little better off for it! It's not every day you get to see Show-Off Boy with such a perplexed expression on his face. Hah! Yah! (Leviathan attacks an enemy.) Harpuia: Hm... You two are late. Leviathan: We came as fast as we could. My body's still full of dust. So let's get this over with fast, I want to coat myself in the pool in the Maintenance Gym and fix it. Fefnir: Heh, too bad. We're just dropping in for a bit. I've just come from meeting Master X too. But we're supposed to be able to hear the full story from you. Apparently, we need to blow Weil and Omega to smithereens. Harpuia: I see. Right now, Weil is the ruler of Neo Arcadia. Following me would be treason against Neo Arcadia. Are you okay with that? Leviathan: Hahahah... Unbelievable. Has he ever asked us for our opinion before, I wonder? Fefnir: What's that, huh? Doesn't seem like it. You practically always had to proudly order us around with that obnoxious look on your face! Harpuia: Hmm... so I did. Together, we will defeat Weil and Omega. What we have to protect isn't the name of Neo Arcadia, and it isn't the position of the Four Guardians. Fefnir: Our power is for the sake of humans! Leviathan: For the sake of the justice we believe in! Harpuia: Let's go! Fefnir: Oraoraoraoraoraah! Leviathan: Yaah! Harpuia: Haah! Harpuia: However the future hidden in the shadows beyond the door may turn out. Wind drives away the fog, fire shows the road. Water enriches the body, and shadow reflects oneself... By the four heavens, we will become a light to guide the world! Master X... For humans' sake, we can continue to fight. Even if it means our lives are exhausted as an offering for justice! Retrospect 2: Dreams Never End (Cyber-elf X muses to himself.) Cyber-elf X: There became various fights... there became various encounters... and then, now, I saw everyone's feelings myself... humans and Repliroids... there is nothing in the weight of daily life... and our lives too... the new life is becoming accepted... Zero, I will go on living together with all of you! Category:Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero